


Подписанный предмет

by IRON_STORM



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Body Modification, Cyberpunk, Gunplay, Obsession, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRON_STORM/pseuds/IRON_STORM
Relationships: Seven|Pepper
Kudos: 1





	Подписанный предмет

– Пеппер?

– Что, Седьмой?

– Вчера опять из Берюрен этот коротышка приходил. Постоянно кажется, что они меня заберут.

Она хмыкает. Садится, закинув ногу на ногу.

– А я не отдам.

– Они недовольны нашей рабо…

Его пихают в бок.

– Не. Отдам.

У нее голос на грани срыва и широко раскрытые глаза. Она грубо хватает за ствол, пригибает ближе к себе.

– Ты мне не доверяешь, сладкий?

После револьвера берут сомнения. Как она его трогала. Как она к нему обращалась. Как хотела его – как когда-то Седьмого. С каким содроганием и горячим рвением желала владеть и им.

Ей мало его?

Зачем ей второй ствол?

– Доверяю, Пеппер.

Он тянется к ней, но она отстраняется. Даже капюшон с головы не скидывает. У нее больше нет желания держать его возле себя. Крепко сжимать пальцами пистолет. Провести языком по челюсти с «Моё. Не отдам. Никому. Ты мой».

Её ствол. Её пустынный орел.

По её словам предметы должны быть подписаны именем своего владельца. Тогда они даже в чужих руках останутся их. И вернутся. Он хочет быть подписанным её именем.

Нет. Он жаждет этого.

– Ты подпишешь? – Седьмой стаскивает с себя накидку, держит ее в клешне. Проводит рукой по груди. – Меня.

– Да с чего это? – равнодушно плюет она, поглядывая.

– Ты обещала. – Садится напротив нее. – Своим именным ножом подпиши меня.

Пеппер остается на месте, только активней шатает ногой.

Их объединяет многое. Запах пороха – один на двоих. Цепь на его шее украшает ее запястье. Они – дети Берюрен, продукты производства, инструменты. Списанные, оставленные гнить на дне глубокого колодца, вмурованные в бетонную стену.

Друг без друга – никто. Вместе – идеальное оружие.

Седьмой уже ранил её. Пометил. А она не побоялась – подошла только ближе, прижала свои ладони. Это были руки его оператора, которого он так долго ждал.

Её черед.

– Ты забавный. Ты думаешь, я не знаю из чего твоя шкура? Я только сломаю свой нож.

Преувеличивает.

Но нож достает. Давит сапогом на шею.

Он хочет, чтобы она провела каждую линию несколько раз. И втерла в раны металлическую стружку. Чтобы обшивка затянулась неровно – с настоящими рубцами, которые будет видно, которые можно нащупать. Как шрам на ее лице.

И Берюрен будет знать, чей он. И не заберет его у неё.

Ведь для них он – нестабильный пистолет. Большой. Пугающий, но с боевым потенциалом ниже дозволенной нормы. Сложный в использовании. Ложащийся не в каждую руку. Очень требовательный к уходу.

А она доказала обратное. Доказывает вновь и вновь.

В умелых руках любой инструмент убивает.

В руках, так же крепко цепляющихся за право на жизнь.

– Ох, ну что же мне с тобой делать. – Достает из кармана леденец. – Может это тебя успокоит?

Седьмой мотает головой, кивает в сторону ножа. Сильнее упирается в ее ногу.

Он хочет её имя на своё тело. Он хочет насечки на свой ствол. Пусть каждый труп корябает, это их трофеи. Они добывают их вместе. Он достоин носить их у всех на виду.

– Я уже и забыла, как ты бываешь горяч, мой хороший, – с толикой сожаления добавляет она, строя грустное лицо. – Почти так же, как и тот револьвер…

Что? Опять револьвер?

– Я лучше. Я современнее, – он готов это повторять раз за разом.

С пеной у рта. С высоко задранной мордой. Агрессивно, как никогда себе не позволяет.

– Ничего ты не понимаешь, дело не в этом, – ее печаль резко сменяется улыбкой. – Но мне нравится, как ты просишь. Пригни голову ниже. – Он пригибает. – Еще ниже. Да. Так. Замри.

Она любуется им сверху вниз. Покорностью своего предмета.

– Но мне не нравится, как ты ведешь себя перед Берюрен. Как какой-то слабак. Как ты дрожишь перед ними и стелешься. Ты так должен дрожать передо мной. Ведь сейчас в моей власти: оставить тебя или сдать в утиль. – Она прижимает к себе модуль управления: – А у меня так болит рука. И это из-за тебя. Тебе жалко меня?

– Нет, Пеппер, – не поднимая головы. Ее нельзя жалеть. Он усвоил.

– Что ты готов сделать ради меня? Сам.

Седьмой хочет приблизиться, но одергивает себя.

– Отдам себя Берюрен. За тебя отдам. Чтобы ты не была их инструментом.

– Нет, ну посмотрите на него, – посмеивается она. Теперь уже сама подходит и садится на корточки очень близко. Настолько, что он может упереться дулом в её плечо. – Они тебя хотели уже закопать как отходы с войны. А я тебя вытащила. Неравный обмен выходит. Да и… ты же мой.

Лезвие касается ключицы.

Нож идет со скрипом, визгом, трением. Её плечо напрягается – это уже не та слабая рука, что обхватывала его ладонью. Это жесткие цепкие пальцы, сжимающие рукоятку. Это мощь, бурлящая в ее венах. Это гордость от того, что в этом чужом и холодном мире появился предмет, который принадлежит ей. Только ей.

Пусть все знают, что она владеет им.

Ведь он не одежда, не книга, не выданный нож. Он – оружие, способное уничтожить этот город. И сделать это пепелище тоже её. Ничего не оставить Берюрен.

На первую букву уходит больше минуты. Он видит в ее глазах тот азарт, с которым она встретила его впервые. Она надавливает на рану и расширяет пальцем края. Но эта боль – фигня.

Седьмой утыкается в ее плечо, прихватывая ткань зубами.

– Сиди-сиди. Раз сам вызвался.

На второй букве сбивается дыхание.

На четвертой – дрожат руки. Он сильнее прижимает их к полу. Скребет клешней.

Пеппер облизывает пальцы, кладет их на его ствол, прижимая к своей шее и щеке. Проводит от целика к кожуху затвора. Вплоть до мушки. Теперь он весь в собственной крови и её слюне. И она улыбается этому. Ей нравится.

Последняя буква чертится с трудом. Да и места на нем остается не так много.

Пеппер устало прижимается к нему. Седьмой забирает нож из её рук.

– Ну вот, вся испачкалась. – У неё тоже грудь в его крови. – Никому не отдам, – бормочет она, вновь и вновь хватаясь за его ствол, за его рукоятку. – Моя пушка. Моя. Теперь будешь слушать только меня, сладкий мой, хороший.

Раны приятно саднят.

– Да, Пеппер.

Седьмой готов выполнить любое её желание.

Желание Пеппер. Не Берюрен.

Он – её подписанный предмет. И всегда вернется в её руки.


End file.
